


There Was Only One Fork

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Ficlet, M/M, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19605163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: They were tablemates





	There Was Only One Fork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beltainefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/gifts).



Crowley stretched his legs out, sipping his wine and, watching Aziraphale dab his lips with his napkin. “Delicious,” he murmured. Crowley was unaware of the affectionate smile on his own face.

A waiter came, whisking away Aziraphale’s plate and putting down a decadent dessert. The chocolate mousse cake was perfectly plated, caramel drizzled over the top and chocolate pearls scattered artfully over all of it.

“Oh that does look good,” said Aziraphale, picking up the fork, taking a small bite and closing his eyes. Crowley watched pleasure cross his face. The angel truly did savor whatever he ate.

Aziraphale opened his eyes again. “You really should try this,” he said.

Generally speaking, Crowley stuck to whatever alcohol was available and took his pleasure in watching Aziraphale eat. After all, they didn’t need food the way humans did. But he found himself sitting up in his chair and leaning forward. “There’s only the one fork.”

“Yes,” said Aziraphale. Keeping his gaze on Crowley he took a larger piece, rolling a chocolate pearl back onto the fork with his finger. A smile curled the corner of his mouth as he offered the bite to Crowley.

Crowley hesitated. This wasn’t something he usually did. But then again, if it was Aziraphale, perhaps it was okay. He opened his mouth obediently, closing his eyes as the food went into his mouth.

The cool taste of chocolate washed across his tongue. It was pleasurable, and delicious, the hint of caramel adding variety to the sweetness. And all of it followed by the crunch of the chocolate pearl. It seemed there was a reason Aziraphale had fallen in love with food.

“That is really good,” said Crowley, opening his eyes again, just in time to see Aziraphale take his own bite.

Aziraphale smiled around the fork, eyes fluttering as he savored his next bite. Then he scooped another bit for Crowley. This time there was no hesitation. Crowley opened his mouth eagerly, reveling in the taste of it.

They finished the dessert slowly, Aziraphale feeding Crowley bite after bite until at last he placed the fork down on the empty plate.

Crowley slouched back again, licking the taste of chocolate from his lips, pretending not to notice the way Aziraphale looked at him.

“Care to go back to mine?” he asked.

Aziraphale set his napkin aside. “Yes, I think I do.”


End file.
